


Trick or Treating

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Eleanor convinces Chidi to go trick or treating with her.





	Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).



Chidi eyed the love of his life warily, unsure of her plan. “You want to go trick or treating? Why?” he whined.

“Because you’ve never gone and you need to experience new things,” Eleanor answered. She leaned up and kissed him.

“You can’t kiss me all the time to get what you want but point in your favor,” he murmured once they stopped.

She laughed. “You fall for it every time, Chidi.”

“Another point. But Eleanor, we’re dead. Why do we have to go trick or treating? Do you just want more candy? Is that it? Janet can instantly get you some.” He really didn’t want to go out.

Her lip wobbled. “Please, Chidi? For me?”

He groaned, frustrated. “Fine. But I’m only doing this because I love you.”

“Fine by me. And I love you too. Don’t forget that.” Eleanor grinned at him and then skipped off to find the others, hopefully to convince them to come along so he wasn’t doing this by himself.

No such luck - the others were all busy doing their own thing so the two of them were on their own. “Come on, let’s do this. You sure you don’t want a costume?” Eleanor checked right before they left.

“I am not dressing up in a costume. You’re lucky you got me out here in the first place.” God, he was so grateful he got to spend the rest of his life (dead life? Undead life? He needed to figure out how this worked) with her.

Fortunately, they weren’t the only ones out trick or treating - there were tons of kids (something that unsettled them all every time they ran into them) and plenty of adults. It made Chidi feel a little bit better. “Let’s try this house!” Eleanor shouted and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the biggest one on the block. She rang the bell, and the door swung up pretty quickly. “Whisper trick or treat,” she hissed to her boyfriend.

“Trick or treat,” Chidi muttered with very little enthusiasm, ignoring his girlfriend’s look of disappointment.

The owner dropped some candy in the basket - one of Chidi’s favorites - then praised them and closed the door. “Having fun yet?” Eleanor asked.

“Yes, that was fun,” he reluctantly admitted and then followed her to more houses.

He definitely enjoyed spending Halloween - and other holidays - with her and looked forward to more of them, especially if they were this fun.


End file.
